


Fears

by KissBaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissBaek/pseuds/KissBaek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is afraid of spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fears

There is close to nothing Baekhyun despises more than spiders.

The slimy things which are currently ruining his perfect dinner with Jongin in the hotel room they’ve been using the last two weeks of their vacation.

He’s not quite sure how he ended up on his boyfriend’s lap on the other side of the table but he’s pretty sure that is the largest spider he’s seen in his not-so-short-life.

He saw it from the corner of his eye climbing up the table cloth a mere second before he jumped off his seat. Now it is lazily moving its eight legs to stroll near BaekHyun’s now abandoned glass of cold wine.

It moves again, changing its route and heads towards where BaekHyun lets an embarrassing frightened squeak out his lips, his hand grasping Jongin’s shirt for dear life. Jongin is not much better, though. He’s afraid of spiders too, but he still tries to  
keep from shaking no matter how fast his breathing has become.  
He knows panicking like BaekHyun will do no good. The thing is,, he doesn’t know how to proceed, this spider is way bigger than those he’s seen before. It’s, actually, big enough for Jongin to point each of its eyes and that’s new.

They stay freeze for a few seconds to jump in a heartbeat when a knock on the door startles them and BaekHyun makes a run for it.

The chubby boy from the room next to theirs greets him with a grim look on his face and tears running down his eyes, the opposite to the huge grin the kid was wearing a few hours ago when BaekHyun last saw him playing in the corridor.  
“Hyung” He whispers and BaekHyun forgets all about ugly insects invading his room, worry painting across his features. He’s kneeling before he knows with his arms secured around the young child he and Jongin had been playing with the last few days. “Hyung, Peter is gone” The boy cries on BaekHyun’s shoulder. 

“Peter?” He asks to be answered with a nod and “my pet”.

That’s when BaekHyun notices the small cage lying on the floor near his foot. “¿What is it?” He hears Jongin’s voice close behind. The crying boy lifts his head and it takes him no more than a few seconds to spot what he’d been looking for on the table BaekHyun and Jongin had just left.

He takes the huge spider in his hands “Peter” leaving his lips, his eyes now gleaming with joy to BaekHyun and Jongin’s astonishment. He’s beaming when he looks again at the couple. Jongin looks at BaekHyun with a small smile which BaekHyun mirrors soon enough.

\------------------------.------------------------

BaekHyun is already at bed playing on his phone when Jongin comes out of his shower and deposits a chaste kiss on his lips. BaekHyun moves to the side making space for Jongin, who’s soon cuddling with him, leaving pecks on his cheeks.  
“I still can’t believe he has a spider pet.” Declares the shorter facing Jongin who’s wearing a sleepy smile.

“I know” he murmurs. “You’re really afraid of them, aren’t you?” BaekHyun nods, sighing.

“I really, really hate them.”

“Who’d say the greatest BaekHyun’s biggest fear is spiders.” His boyfriend teases earning an elbow on the ribs. Jongin laughs a little, fastening his hold around BaekHyun’s waist and tangling their legs together.

BaekHyun sighs on his chest. Biggest fear. Yeah, he’d probably say spiders are his worst fear if someone asked, but are them?  
He remembers the struggle before their first album. Those times where he found himself lacking. Then the loneliness he had experienced at times. And, he knows, he knows for sure, he doesn’t want to feel that way ever again. He fears being lonely, he fears not being good enough so much, spiders are the last of his concerns.

Jongin mumbles “Hyunie” in his sleep and hugs him tighter. BaekHyun’s lips curve in a soft, silly way. Jongin’s here he reminds himself, and everything is ok as long as he is. So, with a peck on his boyfriend’s chest and a smile adorning his features, he goes to sleep.


End file.
